When Chocolate Frogs ATTACK!
by Becky Quiddle
Summary: This chocolate frog has a mind of it's own and it wants revenge!


As Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat helplessly in the corner of a vacant hall as the hundreds of vicious chocolate frogs advanced in their direction, they couldn't help but think of how this all started.  
  
Ron, in his constant search for an Agrippa card, used the little money he had to buy some chocolate frogs from the cart on the Hogwarts Express beginning his 5th year. Having opened all the boxes, and being already full from all the candy him, Harry, and Hermione had shared, he placed the frogs in a small pouch and stuffed them in his suitcase.  
  
Little did poor Ronald Weasley know that an insane chocolate frog maker had created a chocolate frog that could think and learn for itself for which Ron just happened to receive. Watching bitterly as the humans devoured his friends and fellow candies, the little chocolate frog came up with a plan. for revenge.  
  
And so the three of them arrived at Hogwarts, attended the sorting and the feast, and went to sleep with full bellies. In all the excitement of being back at Hogwarts Ron had forgotten the chocolate frogs that he had in his bag, but they hadn't forgotten him.  
  
Desperate to get out the chocolate frog convinced the others to join him in a mutiny! Together they would never be eaten! Together they would rule the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!.... Oh. Sorry, back to the story.  
  
Ron woke up to Harry shaking him that morning, apparently he was late for breakfast and they both ran down to the common room where they met Hermione. Days, weeks, and even a month passed and still Ron never opened the pouch with the chocolate frogs.  
  
"Hey Ron, what's in that pouch?" asked Harry as Ron opened his trunk to get out a book. Ron hadn't noticed it there and looked down.  
  
"These must be the chocolate frogs I didn't eat on the train. Probably no good now. Been out to long." He opened the pouch and out leapt the frogs, each going in a different direction, chewing on sheets, biting everyone in sight, and escaping down the stairs to the others in the common room. Now don't get them wrong, for chocolate, they bite hard!  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled down to her from the door.  
  
"What's going on? Ouch! Who's chocolate frogs?" she yelled back from the common room.  
  
"Mine, hurry, curse them, I don't know what's gotten into them!" Well, they had just one more left to jinx (wouldn't you know which one! HINT: THE SMART ONE!) until suddenly the portrait swung open and before they could yell to close it, the chocolate frog was out of sight.  
  
"Bloody hell, what is wrong with those chocolate frogs?" yelled Ron, out of breathe from the frog chase and his wand in hand.  
  
"Should we tell someone?" asked Hermione concernedly.  
  
"I don't think so, there was only one left. What can one frog do? Besides, word must not get out that we were afraid of a few chocolate frogs." said Harry.  
  
Oh yes, what's the worse that little frog could do? HOW ABOUT RECRUIT ALL THE CHOCOLATE FROGS IN HOGWARTS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
"Pssstt... Hey Ron, Did you borrow the Marauder's Map?" asked Harry in History of Magic class.  
  
"No, Did you ask Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, she said to ask you. Do you think someone found it?"  
  
"Who would know how to use it?"  
  
And having watched Harry and Ron secretly in the corners of the boy's dorm when no one was looking the frog figured out how to use it and croaked out the words "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," and ironically, the map understood frog.  
  
Upon finding the secret entrance to Hogsmeade the clever chocolate frogs sent his troops to Honeydukes where they would build their army!  
  
"It has to be somewhere." said Hermione and they sat alone in the common room late that night.  
  
"I looked everywhere, it's not in the dorm!" said Harry.  
  
"Did you leave it anywhere?"  
  
"For the last time, no!" chimed Ron loudly, Hermione shushed him.  
  
The weekend soon came and while the common room filled up, Harry, Hermione, and Ron decided to go to the library to get away from the crowd. As they walked through the empty hallway they heard a loud ribbit. Frightened it may be the chocolate frog back for more they turned around.  
  
"You stupid frog, Trevor! You almost made me soil my robes I was so scared!" shouted Ron. It was when they heard another ribbit with the absence of Trevor's mouth moving that they started again down the hall at a quickened pace. Louder and louder it got until they could swear the frog was sitting on top of them but still all they saw was Trevor far down the hall. They continued to stare behind them.  
  
Biting her lip, Hermione took a few steps forward and looked down a corner they had just passed to see if anymore frogs were lurking in the shadows. I think she found what she was looking for.  
  
A swarm of chocolate frogs leapt at her and thinking fast Hermione took off running down the hall towards the library with Harry and Ron close behind. They saw Neville up ahead and as he opened his mouth for a cheerful hello he spotted the frogs.  
  
"WHAT THE." but instead of staying to finish his sentence he decided to run. Easily being the slowest out of the 4 of them and the clumsiest, poor Neville tripped and slowly disappeared in the wave of frogs. The hall was filled with ribbits and Neville's whimpers.  
  
"You think they ate him alive?" asked Harry not daring to look back.  
  
"I hope not, he owes me a galleon!" shouted Ron.  
  
Very untimely for our heros, the corridors changed as they often did and the 3 of them found themselves at a dead-end.  
  
"Harry, If we don't make it out of this. It was me who ruined your teddy bear! Pig kept chewing on it and I tried to fix it but I did the wrong spell and it blew up!"  
  
"You bastard! You killed Mr. Snuggles!"  
  
"Uh, guys," said Hermione reminding Harry of the chocolate frogs that were possibly going to eat them.  
  
And just when things were looking grim for our heros a miracle happened at Hogwarts. Squawking and hooting and flapping of wings made the chocolate frogs stop and look around and out of the clear blue came 20 hungry owls!  
  
The owls eagerly devoured the chocolate yummies in seconds until one last was left. Ron walked up smugly and picked the frog up. With a smirk, he ate the chocolate frog in one bite.  
  
And so Ron never ate another chocolate frog again, not only had the experience tramatized him but that last chocolate frog gave him a tummy ache because it was so old and had been hoping on the dirty floors of Hogwarts.  
  
The moral of this story is, never eat candy that has been on the floor!  
  
THE END! 


End file.
